koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kotarō Fūma
Kotarō Fūma is generally considered to be a moniker for the leader of the Fūma ninja. One particular Kotarō is noted to have once served the Hōjō clan and fought against the Takeda. Since his sole mention in historical records is a book authored during the early Edo period, Kotarō's true identity and activities remains an enigma with scholars. Before his playable Samurai Warriors persona's debut, he was a generic NPC in Samurai Warriors: State of War. Samurai Warriors fans voted him to twenty-fifth place out of forty characters in Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll. He placed forty-second in the Samurai Warriors 4 poll. Although he doesn't appear in the US release, Kotarō appears as a bonus ninja character in Kessen III if the Enjoy disk is inserted. Role in Games "Keep this up, and I might even look past the hair!" ::~~Dong Zhuo; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Kotarō is the wild card in the series who strives to perpetuate endless chaos. When his master hears of Ieyasu's retreat at Mikatagahara, he is ordered to assist Shingen with the pursuit. Although he does capture Ieyasu, Kotarō also kills Shingen to counteract the results. In a bid to spare their lives, Ieyasu and his men are forced to serve Kotarō and surrender to the Hōjō. During his time of leisure, Kotarō learns of Nobunaga's infamous "Demon King" reputation. Thinking at first that Nobunaga desecrates the demon name, he rides alone to disrupt the battle at Ōsaka Bay. Kotarō eventually sees the man himself and foresees his adversary's fiery end. More amused by the image, he decides to stay his hand and leaves Nobunaga to his fate at Honnōji. Power shifts to Hideyoshi and the large Tokugawa-Hōjō army lay siege to his residence, Ōsaka Castle. Hanzō, who is displeased with Ieyasu's enslavement to Kotarō, seeks to liberate his true master. Intrigued, Kotarō challenges his rival to a contest to see who can kill the land's unifier first. If Hanzō wins, Ieyasu would be freed. After Hanzō's failures and Hideyoshi's death, the Hōjō become leaders of the land. Bored with the idea of peace, Kotarō betrays and kills his benefactors at Odawara Castle to pollute Japan with confusion. Left with nothing else to do, Kotarō decides to aim for unification himself and heads with his army to Kyūshū. Seeing a large force of Hideyoshi's former retainers there, Kotarō relishes the land's last grand battle. In his ending, he rewards Ieyasu's loyalty by giving him ownership of the land and cryptically disappears. His dream stage has him protecting the Hōjō clan at Odawara Castle. Faced with the massive Toyotomi army, he also needs to fend off the Tokugawa forces. While doing so, he has to stop Nene's interruptions. Samurai Warriors: Katana includes Kotarō in the Ascendancy scenario as the player's final opponent. When Nobunaga comes close to claiming victory at Sekigahara, the shinobi incapacitates him from behind in an effort to prolong the chaos; his assassination attempt is thwarted by the protagonist. The Stealth scenario has Kotarō fulfill his obligations to the Hōjō by retaking Kawagoe Castle from the Uesugi army. However, their failure to acknowledge the Fūma clan's contribution insults him greatly. His disdain for them intensifies when Ujiteru's ineptness at Mimase Pass costs him the lives of his own comrades. As Kotarō's faith in the Hōjō irreversibly deteriorates, his relationship with the player grows to the point where they conspire to overthrow their masters at Odawara Castle. Having succeeded in his rebellion, he goes on to invade Mikawa while Ieyasu is away. By the time the Tokugawa forces return, they are too late to undo the damage done during their absence. The rogue ninja relishes in their annihilation and creates an age of chaos to satisfy his twisted philosophy. While making plans to attack west, he is unexpectedly betrayed by the player who rejects his despotic rule. Amused by this turn of events, he tests the defector's resolve at Ōsaka Castle by pitting him against his former allies. Their eventual duel ends with Kotarō's defeat. He willingly accepts this outcome and embraces death so that the protagonist may begin a new era for the people. In Trial Mode, Kotarō is one of two people suspected of harboring stolen treasure within the Bamboo Room. His defeat clears him of the theft, forcing the player to repeat the mission in order to pursue the other culprit. While Kotarō lacks a personal story mode in Samurai Warriors 3, he continues to serve the Hōjō and appears in Ujiyasu's campaigns as a secondary general. He seems to be more loyal to the Hōjō in this installment than the last. He lives as late as the Ōsaka Campaign to ambush and strike chaos into any who cross his path. Kotarō will randomly join any side that he thinks is appropriate, which ranges from Mitsuhide's army at Iga, the Mōri in random scenarios, and the undermanned Toyotomi at Ōsaka. For his story in the Xtreme Legends expansion, Kotarō continues his service to the Hōjō. Before he is called to his duty to protect his master at Tonegawa, he has a chance encounter with the wild man, Keiji. As Ujiyasu orders his men to repel the Uesugi offensive, Kunoichi leads Shingen's reinforcements for their assistance. When she is surrounded by Uesugi generals, Kotarō is ordered to rescue the young kunoichi in order to save face for Ujiyasu. Kotarō also crosses blades with Keiji in the battlefield, each participant enjoying their first match against one another. The shinobi's efforts causes Kenshin's retreat back to Echigo and spurns Shingen's march to take Odawara Castle. When his ploy fails, Shingen pulls back with Ujiyasu's sons leading the pursuit. A worried Ujiyasu decides to aid his sons' armies when they fall victim to one of Shingen's plots. Due to the pact between them, Kotarō follows Ujiyasu to Mimasetōge. After their victory, the player is entreated to a dream of Ujiyasu's first meeting with Kotarō and the meaning of their pact. Ujiyasu is only a child at the time and is ashamed to be called a coward. Lamenting for being scared by the sound of a firing rifle, the young boy is ready to take his life. An eavesdropping Kotarō reasons fear essential for being human, stating the courage the boy desires only makes them hollow. Kotarō's sudden appearance frightens the boy, but he trusts his words. He asks the "ghost" to take his suicidal dagger away from him, least he believe in foolish courage again. Congratulating the boy for his decision, Kotarō offers a pact between them. When Ujiyasu awakens, Kotarō is beside him and patting his head like he did several years before. Though disgruntled upon seeing him, Ujiyasu thanks the shinobi for helping him protect their pact. Kotarō leaves behind the dagger from the daimyo's childhood before disappearing from the Hōjō houshold. Ujiyasu dies of illness soon after. Choosing to wander with his master gone, Kotarō happens to spot Keiji at Shizugatake. To aid his rival, he joins Katsuie and Toshiie's side of the conflict. Their efforts drive back Hideyoshi, but Toshiie has a change of heart when he fears they might gain total victory. Redirecting their attention towards Katsuie, Kotarō decides to race Keiji to see who can defeat him first. When the eastern regions fall into internal rebellions, Ieyasu and his Hōjō allies work together to take Ueda Castle. Kotarō feels nostalgic for his ties to the Hōjō and returns to serve in their ranks. A happy Kai rejoices his arrival, stating she wants to grow up and make their late lord proud. When she asks the shinobi to watch over her progress, Kotarō remarks he once had someone ask the same of him long ago. With Hideyoshi claiming his name throughout the land, it is only a matter of time before he sets his eyes on the stubborn Hōjō within Odawara Castle. Kotarō decides to protect Ujimasa and Kai, interested in letting them live past the conflict. Demolishing the oppressing army sent against them, Kotarō eventually corners Hideyoshi. Frustrated by the shinobi's disinterest in a peaceful world, Kotarō simply tells the daimyo to eradicate him. Keiji volunteers to try to best the shinobi in a final duel but loses. Seeing no use for chaotic ones such as themselves in a land of wealth and prosperity, Kotarō spares his opponent and accepts his apparent death to Hideyoshi's archers. As others gradually leave the area, the shinobi uses ventriloquism to convince a distressed Kai that his soul lives on within a puppy's body. Though "he" would soon lose his ability to talk, Kai promises to protect "Kotarō" with her life. Faraway, the real Kotarō is pleased by her reaction and vanishes. He continues his service to Ujiyasu during the warlord's scenario in Sengoku Musou 3: Empires by providing information on the other clans' movements from time to time. He personally carries out his lord's plan to make the Imagawa their allies by inciting the Oda to threaten Yoshimoto's territories. While watching their allies play kemari in the story's ending, Kotarō asks Ujiyasu if he's content with being the land's caretaker only to receive a sarcastic retort. Kotarō acts as Ujiyasu's cryptic advisor in Samurai Warriors 4. While Ujiyasu broods over his decisions, Kotarō often suggests becoming ruthless to obtain his goals. The shinobi is amused when his opinion is generally ignored, seeking to watch over the results of his lord's judgment. Catching onto the daughter's behavior, he keeps tabs on Saburō to prevent her from brashly running away to see him. Kotarō serves the Hōjō in their every campaign, even accompanying the maiden's attempt to reinforce Saburō in the Uesugi civil conflict. Kotarō briefly interrupts the Toyotomi's forces at Kyushu. He reports his findings to Ujiyasu to prepare for their defenses at Oshi Castle/Odawara Castle. Following Ujiyasu's demise, Kotarō wanders as he pleases and decides to resist unification a final time at Ōsaka Castle. Whether he lives or dies in battle is left to the player's discretion. The 4-II Pledges of Honor has him act as Lady Hayakawa's guardian who keeps discrete tabs on her. She asks him to keep an eye on Saburō for her when they separate. Kotarō watches over Kai and Lady Hayakawa's reunion at Ōsaka Castle before disappearing. Kotarō is the leading man for the third downloadable scenario. Sometime during Hideyoshi's unification, a spell has been cast on the land. The samurai leave their stations and act completely out of character under its trance; the ninja are immune to it. Since Lady Hayakawa is among the victims, Kotarō summons the other ninja to assist his purge of the spell caster. Hisahide boasts himself as the puppet master, but Kashinkoji is the one pulling the strings. Kotarō robs the illusionist of the incantation for his safe-keeping. After the samurai are liberated, Kotarō uses the same spell on the other ninja for a laugh. He plays a minor role in Spirit of Sanada, where he will briefly aid the Sanada during their fight against the Uesugi in the Tenshō-Jingō conflict, but will remain loyal to Hōjō when Masayuki chooses to betray them. He later appears in aiding the various Hōjō defenders in barring the forces of Toshiie Maeda's during their advance to Oshi castle. His final appearance is amongst the Toyotomi forces at Mt. Chausu during the summer siege of Ōsaka. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Kotarō is present with his original masters at Odawara Castle. He faces Orochi's army and is one of the guards at the castle's front gate. However, he soon becomes impressed with the Serpent King's doctrine and seeks to destroy the Hōjō and Hideyoshi. He continues to serve the Orochi's army in both games, causing all manner of obstructions for his foes. In Warriors Orochi, he appears in Wu's second Gaiden stage to disrupt Sun Ce's army. Attempting to intrude on the rebel's supply line, he is impressed if Sun Ce resists him completely with the entire army fed. He then joins Sun Ce from then on. Occasionally, Kotarō appears mainly on the enemy forces in other stories. For example, when chasing after Goemon Ishikawa in the Shu story, Kotarō will side with the bandit's forces. Kotarō shares his dream stage in Warriors Orochi 2 with two other masters of ambushes, Gan Ning and Zhang Liao. To turn the tide of the battle against Meng Huo's large army, the trio circle around the main army to take Ueda Castle. Kotarō's personal contribution for their success is creating doubles of himself on the field to aid Sun Quan's troops. Hanzō eventually appears and dispels his trickery. He also shares another dream stage with Hanzō and Nene at Edo Castle in Musou OROCHI Z; they are leaders of an-all ninja team gathered to defend Ieyasu against warriors from the three kingdoms. Continuing his desire to spread chaos, Kotarō initially fights for the serpent army in Warriors Orochi 3. He antagonizes the Coalition throughout the various timelines until Ujiyasu joins and seeks to regain the shinobi's allegiance. Kotarō is amused by the challenge and commences an-all out assault on his former master at Shouchun. Upon his defeat, he decides to relive his pledge to Ujiyasu and deserts the serpent army. Kotarō bans together with Sun Ce and Xiaoqiao in the downloadable scenario, "Animal Rescue", saving the creatures that are driven out of their homes by Yuan Shao. Ultimate has him serve amongst Dong Zhuo's army at Xuchang, where they are suddenly attacked by Yuan Shao, having been egged on by Sima Zhao. After the battle, Shennong clarifies that the true cause was from a clone created by Tamamo. In the mirror realm version, Kotarō is able to see through the disguise of the fake Sima Zhao and Yan Liang, though this doesn't change Dong Zhuo's open hostility towards Shennong's forces. He no longer has any affiliation with the demon army in ''Warriors Orochi 4'', instead seeming completely subservient to the Hōjō. He first appears as a reinforcement to Nobunaga at Kawanakajima alongside Kai. He is later sent to Ji Province, where he attempts to find another Ouroboros Bracelet, but he returns empty-handed. When Liu Bei's rebel army attacks the Hōjō-Wei forces at Odawara Castle, Kotarō and his clones ambush Ma Chao, but he is ultimately defeated along with his lord. After the battle, Ujiyasu and Kotarō both surrender and agree to oppose the Oda. Sent on a scouting trip to Guandu after reports of miracle makers in the area, Kotarō finds Zhang Jiao's Yellow Turbans fighting Dodomeki's demon army. Wishing to create more chaos, Kotarō summons his clones to attack the Yellow Turbans once they are rescued. Having had his fun, Kotarō later returns to aid the sorcerer in claiming victory. Pokémon Conquest Kotarō's reasoning's for joining Nobunaga are not entirely clear in Pokémon Conquest, but he opposes the protagonist at his castle of Yaksha. Stating that he is a proponent for chaos, he wishes to see the protagonist's strengths personally in battle. He praises him/her after his defeat and states his anticipation for his/her battle with Nobunaga before disappearing from his castle. In his personal episode, an argument between Kunoichi, Hanzō and Kotarō leads Nene to arrange a competition between Ransei's four greatest ninjas. Musing that it could make a fun diversion, Kotarō gladly joins the fray. In the episodes taking place after the main story, Kotarō is noted to have vanished after Nobunaga's defeat, forcing Keiji to take his place as Yaksha's Warlord. Kessen Kotaro appears in Kessen III as a bonus character for the treasure box set. He is unlocked and usable from the second chapter out. He originally commands a squad of ninjas, keeping to his roots. As a bonus character, he has no special focus or cutscenes. Character Information Development While the staff was in a meeting to decide what character could create a big impact for the Sengoku era, the idea to add an irregular trickster character came up. Kotarō was designed to fill that position and his ninja actions reflect his surreal nature. He is considered to be the series' "original" ninja character. His very tall stature accentuates the improbability of his ninja abilities. His wild dreadlocks, fire patterned pants, and unnaturally pale skin were also added to create the same effect. The director adds that since there are no historical records of Kotarō fighting in person, gauntlets were assigned as his weapon. Though efforts were made to follow history, he states that Kotarō's scenario allowed him the most artistic liberties, challenging him to appeal to Warriors and history fans. The game's character designer implies that Kotarō's design was one of the most criticized amongst the staff. Personality Loathing the idea of peace and order, Kotarō is more than willing to tip the scales towards anarchy for his enjoyment. Confident in his view of life, he finds others to be amusing pawns in his twisted doctrine of chaos and is fascinated with death. He can tolerate serving under another if he feels it is needed, but he rarely stays completely loyal to his master. Astute and cynical, Kotarō has deadpan humor while he derides other people's hopes and dreams. Though his ability for waging carnage may earn him respect, his methods are often considered to be inexplicable nonsense to all but him. In his newest incarnation, he cares a little more for the Hōjō than his previous counterpart and displays a faint sense of loyalty to them. He is also more nostalgic for the past than before. Within the Japanese script, he talks in a quiet voice with an ancient dialect. Kotarō's trademark over the other ninja is his sinister chuckling. Unlike other ninja in the series, he is depicted as a dreamlike, supernatural entity of questionable origin. He possesses various powers not seen by the other series' ninja, such as telling the future, genjutsu, and becoming invisible at will. Kotarō relishes the dark nature of his craft and embraces his enigmatic nature, identifying himself as either the "wind" or "chaos". Kotarō affiliates himself with Ujiyasu, Lady Hayakawa, and Kai in his newer appearances. He fondly calls them "little mutts", albeit with a sense of mockery for their respective flaws. In Ujiyasu's case, he finds mirth with his master's cowardice; he takes jabs at Lady Hayakawa's hypocritical concern for Kagetora and Kai; for Kai, he derails her fool-hearty enthusiasm. As he is entrusted to watch over their progress, he prides their gradual maturity with sarcastic laden compliments. Regarding his relationship with Keiji, Kotarō remarks they are from the same ilk: landless beings bound to disappear entirely in an age of peace. They share similar thoughts about war, though the shinobi is the pessimistic one of the duo. Kotarō displays a shred of appreciation for Keiji during his third story. Kotarō sees Hanzō as an obedient dog to Ieyasu yet finds their encounters to be interesting. Thinking himself to be the superior of the two, he feels Hanzō will never truly best him and seeks to infuriate Hanzō for his own enjoyment. His rivalry with Hanzō is shrunken as a sporty competition between ninja rivals for the third title. He shares a similar relationship with Kunoichi, who admits to be unnerved by his relentless killing intent. Within the Warriors Orochi series, he compliments Zhang He, Dong Zhuo, and Da Ji. He belittles Zhao Yun's bravery and Kiyomori's undead body when they face him. In the fourth installment, he is amused by Hundun's own chaos, likening him to be a king of chaos. He is intrigued by Muneshige's own affiliations to wind, finding him to be free-spirited and unbound as a person. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the characters for "quick" (疾) and "darkness" (闇) in the Samurai Warriors series. Kotarō has a unique wind graphic made for him as well. Kotarō's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Ninja of the Hōjō", "Master Fūma", "Fiend of Hakone", "The Catalyst", "Plague Upon Man", "Chaos Incarnate", and "Master of Mayhem" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). Kotarō's third weapon may be literally translated to "Speed Demon Gauntlets". The characters used may also refer to a fierce, quick wind. It acts as the Normal weapons in the third title. The Power variant is called ogre cliff and his Speed types are named after supernatural skeletons. His fourth weapon and his Unique weapon is named after the Japanese deity, Kuramitsuha. When Izanami gave birth to Kagutsuchi, she was burned to death. Izanagi cleaved off the head of his son while grieving for his wife. From the sword, Kagutsuchi's blood trickled down onto Izanagi's hand. From the blood drops that fell, at least nine known gods were born, one of which includes Kuramitsuha. It is either argued to be a water god or a rain spirit who dwells in ravines. Its quick manipulation of water leads to plentiful rains. Since they share the same origins and naming motifs, Kuramitsuha is argued to be identical to Kuraokami. Both of their names may be spelled with the character for darkness. The original name for his fifth pair of gauntlets take their namesakes from the two spiritual beings, Fuujin and Raijin. In various legends, these muscled, malevolent beings of mischief were infamous for working together to disturb humans and wreck havoc on them, before Buddha was said to have halted their rampages and converted them into his followers as gods. He is often associated with the thunderstorms that occur during summer. When a person encounters Raijin, he may steal away their navels. A childhood jangle warns children to keep their stomachs covered or "Rai-sama will take your bellybutton away" (雷様がおへそをとりにくるよ). As for why he steals this section of the body, the reasons are disputed. One story argues that it's part of an ancient belief of the spot being an outlet for a person's soul, meaning that he took away their soul or will power. Others argue it may be tied to the idea of an exposed belly making a person the prime suspect for the common cold, which is Fuujin's specialty. Both entities in particular come to fit the hanakotoba wordplay of Kotarō Fūma, as the Fūma was said to have sometimes written the family name as 風魔 instead of 風間 after a certain time, befitting their reputation as ninjas and saboteurs. Voice Actors *David Rizk - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Bob Buchholz - Samurai Warriors 3, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only, Samurai Warriors: Katana (English-uncredited) *David M. Schulze - Samurai Warriors TV series (German) *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Live Action Performers *NOSAWA Rongai - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri *Isami Kodaka - Makai ~Hoshi to Umi no Hangeki~, Makai ~Fukkatsu to Yabou Revival and Vision~ Quotes :See also: Kotarō Fūma/Quotes *"Let's play a game. It's called "evisceration". Would you like to know the rules?" *"The Demon King? Here's one demon who rejects his rule." *"Now pain and suffering will overtake the land of the dying sun." *"The hand that feeds has the most delicious flavor of all." *"I hate it when masters dress up their dogs in silly costumes." *"The conqueror has been conquered. How deathly uninteresting." *"And so the world moves towards order. How I loathe it... An order in which money and power and number rule... But you and I... You, a natural free born spirit, and I, the winds of chaos... How are you and I supposed to live in a world without conflict...?" :"We'll have each other right? If you ever need someone to punch you in the face, that's what I'm here for." ::~~Kotarō and Keiji; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Kotarō, how is that dog doing? You know, the one that's always with you and is really fluffy. Let me pet it sometime! Please~!" :"I don't mind, but the dog runs away once it sees you. (laughs) It must be animal instinct." :"I'm not going to catch it and eat it!" ::~~Kai and Kotarō; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"My lord and friend is relying on me. I will exorcise you, demon!" :"Friendship...? Oh, it will be worth my while destroying you." ::~~Zhou Yu and Kotarō; Warriors Orochi *"Hmm... So humanity also contains those such as you." :"And inhumanity contains some such as you." ::~~Taigong Wang and Kotarō; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Hey, how do you do that extendable arm thing?" :"My arms do not extend. I am simply without form." ::~~Sun Ce and Kotarō; Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *"Sometimes an enemy, sometimes a friend... You are a tough nut to crack. What are you after?" :"Nothing at all. Unless you count the pursuit of chaos." :"I pity you! You should have a bigger appetite. Trust in your ambitions and see them through!" ::~~Dong Zhuo and Kotarō; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Kotarō Fūma/Movesets‎‎ Samurai Warriors 4 :Mighty strike is the same as his Deadlock Attack. Moveset type is altered to Hyper type. Majority of his old attacks return but they are altered. Charge Moveset : , , ( ): : , , , ( ): : , , , , ( ): : , , , , , ( ): : , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : :R1: : : Finisher changes to him vanishing and warping to hit enemies in a designated area in front of him. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Prevent hyper attacks from being blocked. Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Fighting Style Kotaro is an all round powerhouse. His moves are quick, simple and powerful. He has a couple of ranged attacks but is one of the best characters in physical combat. He can counter opponent's move easily. Yet new players may struggle to adjust to his limited range and the recovery times within his starting moveset, especially with his beginning stats and weaponry. Kotaro's defense stat doesn't allow for too many hits and players will need to rely on his quick attacks to avoid being hit. His running speed is amongst the slowest of the ninja characters, which may cause problems for timed ninja themed missions. Weapons :See also: Kotarō Fūma/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' The Tenshō-Jingo Conflict - Uesugi Scheme Historical Information Fūma Kotarō was the fifth head of the Fuma School and the most famous of its leaders. It's unknown when he was born but he is noted for having a legendary figure. He was 7'1" (216 cm), loaded with muscles, had a huge mouth, and up-tilted eyes. His yell was said to be heard from about three miles away. Rumors of his figure frightened outsiders as many envisioned him to be a wild beast. He served the present Hōjō leaders at the time, Hōjō Ujimasa and Ujinao. Kotarō's famous battle was his army's night attack in 1580. With about 200 Fuma warriors, Kotarō lead a raid on Takeda Katsuyori's camp. They placed the army in utter confusion as they fell into Kotarō's various traps. One of which included strapping straw figurines onto horses and setting them loose in the Takeda camp. The soldiers couldn't identify their attacker and began to blindly attack one another. When the Hōjō clan fell and the wars ended, Kotarō and the remnants of the Fūma resorted to being thieves in Edo. The Tokugawa shogunate fortified a special defense force and enlisted informants for the Fūma whereabouts. They were eventually caught by Takeda shinobi, Kosaka Jinnai. Some accounts state that they were caught because Kotarō fell ill with the yellow fever. In 1603, he was executed and the Fūma is thought to have fell into ruin. The Fūma school was located at Mt. Hakone and they were spies for the Hōjō clan. The ninja were good at fighting on horseback, which lead to some speculation that they were descendants of nomadic tribes from China. It's speculated that the Fūma school served the Hōjō family for about a hundred years. Some records suggests that their original family name was "Kazama" (風間) but was adapted into Fūma due to their infamous exploits. Gallery Trivia *In the Sengoku Angelique skit performed at Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010, Tooya stood in as the Kotarō for the cast. His name was "Fūma Tooya Kotarō". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls